Chocolate Covered Minty Wrapper
by InyyaFacee
Summary: Random drapple. what House get's up to between cases... no paring, just for laughs. [[Completed]]
1. Cameron

_Just a random thought that popped into my head, new chapter evey hour! Enjoy!_

_GallopGirl._**  
**

* * *

**Cameron**

"Here…" came House's voice from behind her.

Startled Cameron spun around from her place in front of the computer to find him holding what looked like a thin slice of chocolate.

"Um… thanks" she stuttered uneasy, taking the sweet.

"What is it?" she questioned him, studying the gift gingerly.

"Some French chocolate crap or something" he muttered, glancing away.

Cameron a small smile and placed it in her mouth and sucked on it. House watched her facial expression change from one near the state of fainting with joy to one of udder confusion. Smirking he chose that moment to walk away.

Cameron pulled what she though was a chocolate, was in fact a chocolate-coated minty wrapper. Stunned she puzzled over this for a moment, sighing she threw the wrapper away and continued on with her work.


	2. Cuddy

**Cuddy**

She heard the door swing open and she knew all too well who it was. She slipped her glasses placing them on the desk, gave her temples a quick before glancing up.

"What do you want no House…" she observed him carefully, trying to work out what she'd be paying for at the end of today.

"I got you something," he muttered, stunning her a little as she watched him hold out a small slice of chocolate. She eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it… laced with poison no doubt" she teased.

He looked down at his feet the back up at her.

"But mommy, I went to all the trouble to make you a sweet good enough to eat… I think," he argued with an over exaggerated quivering lip.

"Oh fine…" she replied, surrendering, taking the chocolate from his clutches. Slipping it into her mouth she found it actually wasn't too bad. Until…

Something wasn't right… she pulled out something not so eatable just as she heard the doors close.

Studying the minty wrapper, she could feel her temper rising. Angrily she pulled out the Clinic Duty roster and with a dark smirk she added four weeks under House's name.


	3. Chase

**Chase**

Chase sat in the cafeteria, absently eating the fries beside him, all his concentration on the crossword in front of him.

"Chase!" House barked, causing the young Australian doctor to jump.

"Ah yes House?" he was quick to mutter in reply.

"Here" he replied, thrusting his hand under Chase's nose.

"What is it?" he questioned cautiously taking the object from House's hand.

"Less questions, more eating," he snapped.

Chase's hesitantly slipped it into his mouth finding it to be chocolate and… something else.

Slipping the papery like substance from his mouth he found it to be a minty wrapper.

"Ah…" he went to ask House what was going on, only to find he had gone. Going a little red from being fooled so easily, he glanced around the room, hurriedly packed his things and quickly made his way back to the conference room.


	4. Foreman

**Foreman**

Foreman was in the lab, studying the latest reports. He heard House come in but chose to ignore the fact.

"Here" House called, disturbing the peace of the silent lab.

Glancing up Foreman saw House holding out some sort of chocolate.

"No thanks" Foreman replied, going back to his work.

"Eat it or your fired" House stated smugly. Foreman glanced up at him with a look of disgust then shaking his head he took the chocolate.

"This is unbelievable!" he muttered shoving the sweet into his mouth, chewing rhythmically until… he pulled out a strange clump to find it to be a minty wrapper.

Glancing around he found House to be gone. Angrily he threw the wrapper in the trash.

"Great! I work for a nutter!" he snapped irritably, going back to the report.


	5. Wilson

**Wilson**

Wilson smiled to his newest clinic patient as they both exited the room.

"Now have a nice day, and don't forget to apply the cream twice daily" he reminded the pretty blonde 20-something.

"Bit young for you, isn't she Dr Wilson" bellowed House across the clinic.

Wilson went a bright-red, muttered numerous apologies and turned to glare at his incoming friend.

"You better watch it or you'll be in a wheelchair next" he snapped through gritted teeth, eyeing House's good leg darkly.

"Now, now Dr Willy Wilson… there are young children in the room" he whispered loudly, gabbing the smaller man by the arm and dragging him into an empty room.

Grinning he held out a chocolate.

"Here, my last one. This'll make you feel better!" he stated.

Wilson eyed it for a moment be for speaking.

"I'm not falling for that one again" he retorted, snatching the sweet and snapped it in half. The chocolate fell away to reveal the wrapper.

"How many of the other's did you fool?" he asked, slightly interested.

"Every single one" he smirked proudly.

"Even Cuddy" he asked bemused, a smirk creeping across his face.

"I got the best reaction out if her" he replied, a small laugh escaping.

Walking back out the room, Wilson grabbed the lastest roster and then gave a small snigger.

"What?" House questioned him, snatching the roster.

"Looks like Cuddy got the last laugh..."

* * *

_Well thats is... a bit of an odd concept but thats what happens when you on holidays._

_Please review XD _

_Bye for now,  
_

_GallopGirl._


End file.
